A Little Bit of Loving
by Densilove
Summary: Kensi and Deeks are put in the hospital after being busted on an op, but who says hospitals can't be fun! Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Where was Kensi? that's all he could think. Their cover had been blown on an op with a lot of bad people and when he woke up his partner, who he may want to kiss senseless was not next to him. He groaned softly at the pain in his side, before he took in his surroundings. Good. He was in a hospital. "Callen!" he yelled, knowing that he would be right outside the door, which promptly swung open.

"Whats up,Deeks, want me to get the nurse?" he asked and he tried to shake his head and whimpered with the movement.

"Where's Kensi?" he ground out. Callen's eyes flickered out of the room for a second and Hetty appeared beside Callen.

"Mr. Deeks, good your awake."

"Yeah,Yeah, now where is Kensi?" he asked a second time, his mind going through different scenarios.

"Kensi, was still unharmed when you passed out, she tried to fight back and was shot in the process, she just got out of surgery, but she is stable. Deeks seemed to be thinking before finally making up his mind.

"Get me a nurse," he said and Callen nodded, He pulled himself into a sitting position and grunted with the effort. When the nurse arrived, he shooed Callen and Hetty from the room. The nurse's eyebrows furrowed and she looked at him.

"Where are you hurting, Mr. Deeks?" she asked. Deeks ignored her question and said,

"Can i request a room-mate?" The nurse once again looked confused and was about to ask what he meant when he said, "Kensi Blye, my partner was shot she just got out of surgery and we are in some big trouble with some drug cartel. I know there are NCIS agents an policemen watching over her, but I'd feel more comfortable if she was in here with me...please?" he added with a lopsided grin, which the nurse couldn't resist and with a small smile she ran from the room to find the head nurse. Hetty walked into the room and stared at him. "What?" he asked softly, not wanting Callen to hear their conversation. She didn't answer, but just continued to stare. "It's nothing personal, I'd just feel better if..."

"Kensi was in here with you," she finished, "don't worry i understand perfectly."

"Then what is it?"

"its just amazing how much you two have grown over the past few months." he felt blood pool in his cheeks, as he blushed, it was scary how much Hetty noticed.

"you are amazing" he told her.

"I try." she responded. He chuckled softly, as the nurse pushed a gurney into the room. Kensi was laying motionless and pale on the bed next to him and his heart sped up. He swung his legs off the side of the bed and went to stand, but was promptly pushed back the nurse.

"Mr. Deeks i must advise you not to stand, your concussion isn't fully healed yet." he rolled his eyes.

"I think ill take the risk." he told her and stood back on his feet, ignoring the pain in his head. He walked over to stand next to Kensi's bed and watched her eyes move restlessly behind her lids. There was a cut on her lip where a burly guy had punched her. Her torso was wrapped in gauze where she had been shot 3 times in the chest. He flinched at how pale and fragile she looked. She was stable, he had to remind himself over and over again. He turned around to find that the nurse and Hetty had exited the room quietly, leaving the two alone. He walked over to the door and grabbed one of the chairs. He choked at the pain in his arm as he tried to pull the chair over next to Kensi. He was beginning to feel dizzy when he finally reached the bedside. He sank into the plush with a sigh. In her unconscious state her hand flopped to the side and he stared at it. She had pink nail polish on her nails and he almost laughed, almost, pink was just so un-kensi like. sub-consciously he reached out to play with her fingers. He probably wouldn't have to stay in the hospital long,but he was already beginning to bore. So he started talking aloud. He convinced himself he was talking to Kensi, though anyone else would say without a doubt that he was talking to himself. "I remember once" he began slowly, quietly. "When i was 3 my dad got so drunk that he fell asleep in the drive way... when i woke up in the morning i looked out my window i saw laying there and i let my dog out to pee on him." He chuckled softly. "That's one of the only good memories of my dad i have, which is kind of sad seeing how i was the only one laughing." He wished she would wake up so he would have someone to talk to. "Wait, no" he said, "There was another memory, my father was away on business and my mother and i went up to yellow stone park. I never forgot Old Faithful. Actually, i still remember it. It was beautiful." He looked up at Kensi's face and the corner of her mouth twitched up in her sleep, he wondered what she was dreaming about. He suddenly wished that she was dreaming about him and he shook that thought away. Even frail as she was, she was beautiful. He brushed the tips of his fingers against her cheek and was shocked at how amazingly soft it was. This was the only time he had been even close to touching her face, and he was sure that if she were awake she would shoot him, but she was on anesthetics and she wouldn't wake up, not even if he kissed her. Oh No! why had he thought that? Why had he put that thought into his head. Now that's all he would think about until she woke up, probably longer. He told himself not to look at her face, but you know when you tell yourself not to do something you end up doing it, well he looked at her face, focusing on her lips. His tongue darted out to moisten his own and before he could stop himself he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, and my were they soft. I shouldn't have done that he told himself as he leaned back into his chair. Now, everyday and night he would be tortured with the feel of her lips knowing he'd never kiss them against jammed the palm of his hand into his forehead and moaned, god, he was so dumb, i mean come on, what good could that have done.

"What the hell?" he heard from the gurney and he let his hand slip slowly from his face, his eyes widening.

"Kensi!" he whispered, standing

"Where the hell am i?" he looked around as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um, the hospital." She glared at him.

"Very funny Deeks, i meant what the hell are you doing in here shouldn't you be in your own hospital bed?" He gave her a grin,

"Nah,i told that nurse lady off, walked from my room all the way over here." he said trying to stop himself from laughing. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at him. He was acting so odd. Then she asked,

"Did you kiss me?" She was looking right at him and he could feel his mouth go dry.

"Me..what?..why..would i..do something..like that?" he stuttered and he wanted to slap himself. He was so stupid, he lied for a living and he couldn't even say that in a convincing voice. She glared at him viciously, until she got distracted by the second bed in the room.

"Oh" she said, as realization dawned on her, "you walked all the way from there to here" she said, gesturing back and forth between the beds.

"i thought you were so much more observant than that" he said, giving her a cheeky smile.

"Yeah well your about to observe yourself getting punched by a girl who has two.."

"three" he corrected,

"three?" she asked softly, her voice cracking. Suddenly there was a heavy silence between them. she broke the silence when she said, "I've never been shot 3 times, except with a paintball gun."

"Well," he said, "then your in for a big surprise."

"Where's the crew?" she asked softly, eyes closed, but he didn't hear her, all he was focused on were their hands. He was still hanging tightly on to hers, the only difference that she was gripping back. "Deeks?" she said looking at him. She followed his eyes back to their hands and she slid hers free slowly. He looked up at her and frowned deeply, pulling her hand back to his. She chuckled softly and shook her head, closing her eyes.

"Hey, Kensi" he said softly, so as not to wake her if she was asleep.

"Yeah" she whispered back, turning her head to look at him. Her eyelids were heavy and he smiled.

"I did kiss you." he whispered.

"I know" was the last thing she said before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Deeks finally opened his eyes he was confused about his whereabouts. He didn't remember falling asleep in the chair next to Kensi's bed. The odd thing was, Kensi wasn't in her bed. Her searched the room with his eyes and when he didn't find her he whispered, "Kensi" then it turned into a half yell, which turned into a full blown yell. He knew he probably shouldn't be so panicked and he wasn't sure why he was. He ran to the door and opened it, "Callen" he half yelled. Callen spun to him and was immediately at his side. "Have you seen Kensi?, Shes not in the room, did she come out?" Callen shook his head vigorously. That made Deeks' stomach to twist violently. "The window!" he whispered, backtracking into the room, but the window was locked.

"Deeks?" a voice said from behind him and relief made his body weak, so he sat back into the chair.

Kensi limped over to where he was sitting and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Kensi Marie Blye!" he half yelled, his tone completely serious, "I swear to you, if you ever do something like that to me again I will seriously harm you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she yelled back.

"You weren't in your bed, and we are in some pretty big trouble with drug cartel, you could have been kidnapped."

"I" she said, jabbing herself in the chest, "was in the bathroom" she instantly regretted the move and cried out as she jabbed a gunshot wound. He jumped up to help her lay back.

"Sorry" he whispered, feeling guilty now, "but I didn't think that you'd be in the bathroom seeing how you just came out of surgery last night."

"Deeks there is no way in hell that I am peeing in those diapers, I am a grown woman, I do NOT where diapers."

"Alright, alright,princess." She sighed.

"Deeks?"

"Yes"

"Why did you kiss me?" He paused.

"I don't know" her eyes opened and she stared at him. It was a lie, they both knew it was a lie. He kissed her, because 1. he thought she wouldn't feel it and 2. he had always wanted to kiss her, but he wasn't about to tell her that. When he didn't offer up another explanation she sighed again, louder that time.

"Fine" she said, sourly, glaring at him.

Just then the nurse came in, but neither of them looked away from the other. "What?" Deeks asked rather coldly, when the nurse didn't say or do anything.

"Mr. Deeks, I certainly don't appreciate being talked to in that manner." He felt the blood rush from his face. He turned his head slowly to look at Hetty and cringed at the look on her face. The look softened when she looked at Kensi. "Ah, Miss. Blye," she said, holding out her arms. "Good to see you awake, and with quite a bit of color, I might add." Kensi reached up to touch her face and noticed that she was hot, probably from being so angry. Hetty hopped up to sit on the bed next to Kensi. Kensi smiled down at her. "How have you been?" Hetty asked, casually.

"Just fine!" she said a bit forcefully, turning to glare at Deeks.

"Ah" said Hetty, "I believe your referring to Deeks' kiss that he is refusing to tell the reason for?" Deeks blushed wildly and groaned into his hands. How the hell did she know these things. He looked up and saw a self-satisfied look plastered on to Kensi's beautiful, infuriatingly beautiful, so beautiful he just wanted to take her face and ….OK focus...basically she was smiling. He didn't think he could resist her much longer and the same look was in her eyes. Hetty, sensing the rising tension between them, excused herself quietly. As soon as the door closed Deeks said,

"God your beautiful!" and attacked her lips, but not too hard or he would hurt her still relatively fresh bullet holes. Her hands were knotted in his already messy hair and as she tugged on it he moaned loudly. She shushed him softly. He bit softly on her bottom lip and then she was the one being shushed. They kissed until it hurt for her to breathe and she had to pull away with a sharp "OW" she was holding her chest and she tried to calm her breathing. "Do you want me to call a nurse?" he asked,worry etched into every feature. She couldn't speak so she just shook her head. He grabbed her hand in his and let her squeeze it till it was purple. When the pain in her chest finally left she collapsed back on her pillow. "Sorry" he said, chuckling.

"It was worth it" she said smiling over at him. He stood up next to her bed and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "There will be more will that came from after your all better." She nodded softly before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
